


Now spill my fucking guts

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Getting off from your own guts, Gore, M/M, Organs, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Kellin notices something odd about Oliver that he never had before, something that shocks and surprises him in ways he never expected.





	Now spill my fucking guts

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested I should write something 'spooky', so I did. Planned to do a zombie story for awhile, he just pushed me into doing it sooner. Managed to focus enough to get it done before Halloween.

Time and time again, every visit from Kellin goes basically the same way, he grips Oliver into a tight hug, they talk about the past few weeks separated, and then do any one or multiple activities together. It’s pleasant, but monotony tends to drive Oliver crazy, and he has a short attention span, which isn’t helped by…

A knock at the door breaks what little of Oliver’s focus was left on being in his own head. After a moment of not actually reacting to it, he walks up to and opens the door, and unsurprisingly, he gets caught in a tight hug from Kellin. “You’re doing this again?”

“Do you not want me to hug you?” Kellin asks.

“I didn’t say that.” Oliver says. He doesn’t hug back, but he doesn’t fight it either, he just accepts it quietly. His mood and tone of voice sound rather neutral.

“Is something wrong?” Kellin asks, noticing Oliver’s lack of a reaction. “You’re not hugging me back in a loving way nor pushing me away aggressively.”

“Was I supposed to?” Oliver asks.

“Well, no, but, something seems to be wrong.”

“You always think something’s wrong.”

Kellin wants to refute that claim, but unfortunately Oliver isn’t entirely wrong. He can’t help that he worries a lot. Oliver has a lot of problems and the last thing Kellin wants is for something bad to happen and him to miss it in time to help. He hugs Oliver just a little tighter to express his affection, in this moment, something feels...off. But he can’t quite figure out what that is.

“What are you doing?” Oliver questions. “You’re rubbing your hands all over me.”

“Sorry, but I’m just trying to figure out what’s wrong.” Kellin says.

“By touching me?” Oliver asks.

“Because that’s what feels off.” Kellin’s hand stops on Oliver’s chest, where he would expect to feel a pulse, and yet, for some reason, he doesn’t. Is he just going crazy? Has to be. He goes even farther by reaching his hand up Oliver’s shirt to feel for a pulse.

“Can you not.” Oliver remarks with a hint of anger.

Kellin pulls his hand out from Oliver’s shirt and just looks up at him with a skeptical expression.

Oliver feels a bit on edge from Kellin’s weirdness. He feels a tickle in his nose and sniffs before rubbing it, keeping his hand up to his face.

“Can I see your wrist?” Kellin asks.

“No, why?” Oliver says.

“Just let me touch your wrist please!”

“No.” Oliver backs a few steps away from Kellin.

“It’ll only be a second!” Kellin steps towards Oliver.

“Back off, mate.” Oliver remarks, leering at Kellin while he backs up further.

Kellin ignores Olivers demands and runs up to grab his arm forcefully and feel his wrist for a pulse. He doesn’t feel one.

Oliver pulls away from Kellin and shoves him away from him. “Piss off.” His tone sounding incredibly angry.

Kellin feels his own wrist for a pulse, thinking that maybe he just forgot what it feels like, but he can actually feel his own pulse. He could not feel a pulse from Oliver. He turns his focus back on Oliver’s face, of whom looks furious. Oliver looks like he’s about to punch him in the face. None of this deters Kellin’s concern however. “Oli, tell me, why do you lack a pulse?”

Oliver glares at Kellin and tightens his hands into fists. He fumes in silence as he waits for Kellin to invade his personal space again just so he has an excuse to go after him.

“I’m not gonna judge you or anything.” Kellin adds, noticing that Oliver isn’t in any mood to talk. “Please, just tell me, I really don’t understand.” He tempts his fate by stepping forward towards Oliver.

Oliver bares his teeth, he’s teetering on the edge, all it will take is one more word and he’ll do something he’ll likely regret. His body tenses up as he clenches his fists.

“I don’t know if his will help you or anything, but, I love you, Oli, no matter what.” Kellin says in a warm tone. “Please just be honest with me.”

Oliver prepares to attack Kellin, but another tickle in his nose forces him to think about that, and his fuming anger is put aside from him to try and sniffle it away, but instead, his nose decides to betray him and a single drop of blood oozes out of his nostrils. He forces air out of his mouth and his fists loosen up while his anger fades and turns into frustration. “I give up.”

“On what?” Kellin asks, feeling confused.

“You’re right, I don’t have a pulse.” Oliver admits. “In fact I haven’t for a few years now.”

“A few...years…?” Kellin questions. His tone and expression are puzzled.

“Truth is...I’m a...I’m a zombie.” Oliver says. He stares blankly at Kellin.

“A...zombie?” Kellin tilts his head. His expression reveals a small smirk. “Are you acting?”

“...Excuse me? Acting?” Oliver questions.

“It’s almost Halloween, this has to be part of you playing a role for a costume, right?” Kellin says.

“How can someone ACT having no heartbeat or pulse?” Oliver asks.

“It’s possible, it has to be, cause there’s no way you’re actually a zombie, zombies aren’t real.” Kellin giggles.

“Kellin, zombies are real because I’m real because I’m a zombie.”

“Oh I’m sure you are, and that means you wanna eat my brains, right~?”

Oliver continues staring blankly at Kellin. Even if he for some reason did want to eat brains, Kellin’s is probably disgusting and unhealthy in some way with how he acts.

“Well go ahead then, not like I need it~” Kellin teases.

Oliver rolls his eyes. Nothing he says will convince Kellin of anything now, he’s in one of those moods. So all he can do is go to the extreme measure to prove to Kellin he isn’t acting. He proceeds to take his shirt off and grab Kellin’s attention by tossing it in his direction.

“What are you doing?” Kellin asks.

“Come closer.” Oliver demands. “Maybe then you’ll see.”

Kellin complies and steps closer.

“See this?” Oliver points to the middle of his chest.

“Your tattoos?” Kellin questions.

“No, it’s kind of hidden cause of those, look closer.”

Kellin attempts to look closer, but he can’t quite figure out exactly what he’s supposed to be looking at.

“Are you blind?” Oliver remarks.

“I don’t think I am?”

Oliver glares at Kellin. “Here, I’ll make it obvious.”

Kellin makes a questioning sound as he watches Oliver reach a hand to his own chest and seemingly pull at something, and that something ends up looking like a string and as he pulls on it, the skin on his chest opens up and reveals a different color. At this point, Kellin’s body freezes up as in shock. He watches Oliver rip open his chest and pull out his heart, and Kellin’s only reaction is...nothing. He’s too frozen in shock to react.

“Are you convinced now?” Oliver asks. His tone sounding neutral as he feels nothing from what he just did, it isn’t painful. He waits for Kellin to respond, but he never does as he’s frozen in fear. Oliver takes advantage of this and steps up to him, holding his heart level. He uses his other hand to grab Kellin’s arm and makes him touch his heart. “How about now?”

Kellin shrieks and jumps back in fear. He backs off and shivers while staring at Oliver’s heart. He can’t deny it anymore, that didn’t feel like a prop.

“Kellin are you okay?” Oliver asks with some concern. He feels he should put his heart back in his chest so Kellin can calm down, so he does just that. He has to leave the stitches hanging though. “Kellin?” He walks up to Kellin and reaches down to pick his shirt back up and use it to wipe the blood off his hands. It’s black anyway, it won’t be noticeable.

Kellin’s tenseness loosens up after Oliver’s heart is no longer visible. He feels at a loss of words to respond with. 

Oliver gently places a hand on Kellin’s arm, causing him to shudder. “Are you okay?”

“...Yeah.” Kellin responds with a deep sigh. “I can’t deny it anymore…”

Oliver goes to hug Kellin, but Kellin backs away and avoids him. “Not feeling it?”

“No…” Kellin holds his arms close to himself. “I’m sorry.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No…” Kellin glances back to the front door and his mind skims the thought of leaving, but he instead decides to go the other direction. “I need some space.”

“Do you hate me now?” Oliver asks.

Kellin stares blankly at Oliver in silence before walking past him to another room.

“Guess so.” Oliver forces a sigh. He slumps in the nearby couch and clutches his shirt tightly in his hand. He reaches to a nearby table and grabs a small bag, it’s a sewing kit. He opens the bag and pulls out what he needs to sew his chest back up.

~~~~~

Oliver closes up the sewing kit and sets it aside. He sits up on the couch and puts his shirt back on. Somehow he had managed to get blood on the design on the front, of which has now dried. It looks fine, but it isn’t invisible. He figures he should check on Kellin now, but he’s paranoid of scaring him again. Still, it’s either that or sit here until he loses his mind, so it’s a risk he has to take.

He walks upstairs, as he’s most likely up there, and calls out his name. “Kellin?” He gets no response, but he notices that his bedroom door is open and the light is on. Kellin isn’t in the room, but the closet door is closed when it wasn’t earlier. “Kellin, now isn’t the time to make gay jokes.”

“It’s not a gay joke cause I was never closeted like you!” Kellin responses from behind the closet door.

“Cunt.” Oliver responds. He opens the closet door and sees Kellin lazily hiding in between hanging shirts.

“Hi…” Kellin says with a sigh.

“So are you afraid of me now?” Oliver asks.

“No.” Kellin responds. His tone doesn’t sound sure.

“Okay then.” Oliver reaches an arm out to touch Kellin, and just as he expected, Kellin reels back away from him.

“Oh, sorry, it’s, uhh, not intentional…” Kellin says.

Oliver shakes his head. “Well, if you need me, I’ll be playing video games.”

“Wait Oli-” Kellin’s words get cut off by Oliver closing the closet door and leaving him behind. “Damnit.” He sighs and slumps onto the floor, there’s just enough room in the closet for him to sit on the floor, provided he doesn’t outstretch his legs. He pulls out his phone and debates texting someone to discuss his plight to, but he stops himself doing that as it isn’t right to share, and he doesn’t wanna keep hiding, so he puts his phone back in his pocket.

He regrets making Oliver think he’s afraid of him now. He isn’t, he doesn’t think he is anyway. He’s just a bit confused and still in some shock from seeing Oliver’s heart. Though it was also kinda cool, almost...intimate. Kellin just feels weird now, he’s thinking about Oliver’s heart, that can’t be normal. He overhears video game sound effects coming from the bedroom. He doesn’t want to intrude so quickly, so he just listens for a bit.

~~~~~

Kellin gets bored of listening after an unknown amount of time and gets up from the closet floor, the lack of room to stretch out makes his legs feel sore after all that time. He opens the door slowly and looks out into the bedroom. Oliver is fully engrossed in his game. Kellin walks over to the bed in silence, watching the TV as he does, and sits down next to Oliver on the bed. Surprisingly, Oliver hands him a controller as soon as he sits down. “Huh?”

“You know how to play Sonic, right? I’m Sonic, you’re Tails.” Oliver says.

“Why can’t I be Sonic?” Kellin asks.

“Because you suck at Sonic.” Oliver remarks.

“But I’ve watched you play these games dozens of times, I can probably do it.”

“No no no, this is Sonic Mania.”

“What makes it different from the others?”

“This one is NEW, and it’s made by people who used to be in the fan scene, and they- You don’t care.”

“I do care. Well, I don’t understand, but-”

“Are you still afraid of me?” Oliver asks, changing the subject. His focus is still on the TV though.

“...No, I’m not afraid of you. It’s just a bit odd that you showed me your insides is all…” Kellin responds. “I wasn’t truly feeling fear, so much as revulsion, it’s just a bit disturbing and upsetting to see your heart outside of your body, and not beating. And all the blood too…”

“What.” Oliver says, not as a question, just randomly.

“What?”

“What did you say?”

“Were you even paying attention?”

“Uhhhhh.” Oliver tilts his head. “Something about seeing my guts.”

“Well, kinda, but not really.”

“I can show you my guts.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to…”

Oliver scoffs. “What, are you afraid?”

“No, I just don’t have any desire to see your insides right now.”

“Okay then, what about scars and shit?” Oliver asks.

“Uhh, where at?” Kellin questions.

“All over.” Oliver pauses his game and puts his controller aside. “Here I’ll show you.”

“Oh, well, okay.” Kellin tosses his controller with the other one, not like he was using it anyway.

“First off, you saw my chest.”

“Unfortunately.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “I got a few on my wrists too.” He rolls up the sleeves on his shirt and points to his wrists one at a time. “They weren’t there when I was still alive, so I think my unlife has a sick sense of humour.”

Kellin nods his head.

“Got some stitches on my hand too.” Oliver says, pointing to it. “That wasn’t fun or easy to sew up.”

“I can imagine.”

Oliver pulls his hair away from his cheek. “Got a scar here, and one on the other side too.”

“I would have never noticed.” Kellin says.

“I got more on my face too, I just hide it with makeup. I’ll show you later.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Got a scar on my nose, some stitches on the side of my mouth, and permanent eye bags.

“Oh.”

“It doesn’t stop here either.” Oliver starts to pull down his pants. “I got a few scars on either side of my ass.”

“How come I’ve never seen these before?” Kellin asks.

“Some are kinda hard to see amidst the tattoos, so you can’t really see them unless you’re looking. Others I just cover up.” Oliver explains. “Now don’t get too excited about me getting undressed, this ain’t sexual, it’s teaching.” He finishes that line while he pulls down his underwear.

“Alright.” Kellin focuses on Oliver’s words. Scars and stitches aren’t exactly exciting anyway.

“A really ‘fun’ one is a pair of scars I got on my dick, even had to add some stitches to a small tear in my foreskin.” Oliver smirks as he points to the parts he’s explaining.

“Oh…” Kellin wishes he could look away as the sight gives him phantom pain, and he doesn’t even have a foreskin himself.

“For even more fun, I had to sew up my left testicle, twice, cause it just would not behave.” Oliver says.

Kellin winces in pain. “I see…”

“Well you don’t ‘see’ but it’s there, trust me.” Oliver says. “Got a scar on my taint too.”

“Where do these even come from?” Kellin asks.

“I don’t know. Just kinda show up randomly and never go away. Probably some side effect of being undead now and not being able to heal.”

“That sounds...pretty awful.”

“Eh, it’s whatever.” Oliver says. “So, you wanna see my guts now?”

Kellin sighs deeply. “Yeah, why not I guess. This is the most uncomfortable and turned off I’ve ever been when you have your pants off.”

“Ha. That means now I know exactly what to do to shut down your libido. A secret weapon.” Oliver remarks.

“Uhh, yeah sure…”

“Do you see these stitches?” Oliver points to his lower torso, just above his groin.

Kellin looks for anything that could be stitches, and he has trouble finding them. “Uhh, not really.”

“Horizontal.” Oliver runs his finger in a line over them. “Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out.” Like with his chest earlier, he starts to pull at a ‘string’ and slowly open up a hole to his insides, exposing a slight glance at his organs. “Now this is the fun part, they kinda just have a mind of their own.”

“They…?” Kellin questions with concern.

“Yes, these.” Oliver pokes a finger into the hole he made and loosely pulls at something, and that something ends up being his intestines that appear to slither out of the hole and hang down over his lower body.

Kellin covers his mouth in shock. In any normal situation, someone’s intestines hanging out of their body would be a moment to call 911, but the smirk on Oliver’s face reminds him how...normal this seems to be for him.

“What are you gonna puke or something?” Oliver asks.

“What?” Kellin questions. “N-no, I’m just...I don’t know what to say.”

“Just think of them like, really big spaghetti, and the blood is the sauce.”

Kellin’s appetite is just as dead as his sex drive now. “Do they...work?”

“Well, yeah, of course they still work. All my organs do, except my heart of course. And I don’t need to breath, but I still do usually to keep up appearances.” Oliver explains. “I’m sure you’re familiar with stuff coming from all my holes just fine recently.”

“Yeah… True… They all still work…”

“Also as a reminder, this doesn’t hurt, really it doesn’t, I’m fine.” Oliver says. “Well, as fine as one can be in unlife.”

“Who knows about this?” Kellin asks.

“A lot of people, my family, my mates, no one I’ve ever dated though. Aside you of course.”

“How did this come to be?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but, it came about a few years ago, had a really bad night.”

“Bad in what way?”

“Drugs, lots of drugs, lots of alcohol, probably a few overdoses, kinda passed out in a puddle of my own piss and puke.” Oliver explains. “Felt like I as dying, but, I did wake up, eventually, and I couldn’t really move, so I had to drag myself to the bathroom.”

“Oh…”

“Pulled myself up using the sink and my eyes seemed different, more dead. I slowly got my strength and energy back during the course of the day, felt like I managed to cheat death, but little did I know, I had died, just, something turned me undead instead, and now I’m stuck as a zombie for reasons I can’t understand. Like fate had a sick joke for me. Can’t die anymore, but can’t be alive anymore either.” Oliver explains.

“Are you doing better now?” Kellin asks.

“Yeah, a lot better. My ex really messed me up.” Oliver remarks. “I didn’t expect to become a zombie, let alone a gay one.”

“I’d hug you right now, but I don’t wanna do that with your guts hanging out…” Kellin says.

“Ah, right, forgot about those.” Oliver grabs at his intestines to attempt to put them back inside, but they keep slipping from his bloody hands. “Can you help me out, love?”

Kellin almost says ‘no’ but he wants to stop acting like a baby. “...Sure.” He hesitates as he reaches his hands out, pausing right above Oliver’s intestines.

Oliver forces Kellin’s hands to touch his intestines. “Don’t be a coward.”

Kellin whimpers from the wet squishy feeling of Oliver’s organs on his hands. He tries to get a good grip on them to pull them up, but he keeps messing up and having to grab them again and again.

“You’re making this worse.” Oliver remarks. “You’re gonna make a knot.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to.” Kellin keeps trying, and failing.

“Goddamnit, fuck.” Oliver remarks. “Why.”

“Why?”

“Why.”

“...Why?”

“Your constant fucking up is rubbing my intestines on my dick.” Oliver says.

“Sorry.” Kellin apologizes.

“Don’t be.”

“Why not?”

“Cause...it feels good…”

“You’re...getting off to the feeling of your intestines rubbing up on your dick?” Kellin questions.

“Yes, don’t judge me.”

“I’m incapable of judging you for this.” Kellin says. He grabs a handful of intestines and pulls them up, now seeing Oliver’s dick poking through the mess of organs, just as covered with blood as everything else now.

“Fuck.” Oliver exclaims. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” Kellin mimics, not knowing why. He slowly pulls up Oliver’s intestines, carefully making sure to not tangle them, or get them stuck on his dick. 

The feeling of his intestines pulling on his dick while Kellin piles them up on the exposed hole in his torso is oddly pleasurable. Oliver doesn’t even need a hand for it. Why did he never think of this before.

Kellin finds it better to fight less and he manages to more easily lead Oliver’s intestines back inside by lifting them a little at a time to let them slide back in slowly on their own. “Progress.”

“Mmm…” Oliver mumbles. He doesn’t want Kellin to be done before he is.

Continuing what works, Kellin feels more confident as he starts to see less and less hanging out, but there’s still a few...loops...around Oliver’s dick, and he doesn’t feel like avoiding it, nor would Oliver want him to, so he just pulls them in such a way to slide over his dick, which drag along it and bring Oliver to climax. Still feeling weird from this whole mess, Kellin is not turned on from watching Oliver cum for the first time ever. The white color adds contrast to all the red from the blood.

“Ahhh, finally...” Oliver sighs in relief. “You can put them back now.”

“I have been.” Kellin says. 

Oliver takes over Kellin’s actions and stuffs his intestines back into his body. “Done.”

“Great.” Kellin says. He still feels a bit, weird. He looks at his blood-stained hands and frowns. “I need a shower…”

“Me too.” Oliver says. “Thanks for that.”

“Yeah…”

“Wanna shower together?”

“Sure.”

“I gotta sew this hole up first tho.”

“Sew?”

“How else am I gonna close it up?”

“Right…” Kellin shudders.

“Go get started, I’ll join you when I’m done.” Oliver says.

“Alright.” Kellin gets up. “You’ll be fine?”

“Of course, been doing this all along for years.” 

“No one has helped you?”

“Not often, but it’s fine. I’m used to it.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Oliver picks up a needle from his bedside stand.

Kellin runs from the room before Oliver gets started.

~~~~~

A few hours after showering, Kellin properly joins Oliver in his gaming session. He’s not very good at keeping up with him, but he has more fun just spending time with and watching him instead. “You’re really good at this game.”

“I’ve already played through it enough times that I could do it in my sleep.” Oliver boasts.

“Really now?”

“Well, maybe.”

“Maybe being undead helps with gaming.”

“Yeah, sure, and I’m actually fucking princess.” Oliver says sarcastically.

“You’d look cute in a dress~” Kellin teases.

“Nah that’s more something that would fit you.”

“C’mon, you should try it out one day.”

“Ehh, maybe.” Oliver says. “Could you get me that drink over there?” He points to the other side of the room.

“Sure.” Kellin gets up to grab the drink, it’s just a can of soda. Next to it lies a video camera that catches his eye as it looks fancy. “What’s this?”

“Just a camera.” Oliver says.

“Is this yours’?”

“No, it’s my brother’s. He left it here.”

“Oh.” Kellin walks away from it to give Oliver the can, but he walks back and picks up the camera. He messes with it until he manages to turn it on. He points it at Oliver and starts narrating. “Third person Let’s Play.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “No one’s gonna wanna watch me play games.”

“I like watching you play games.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver opens the can and drinks from it.

Kellin watches Oliver through the camera for a few minutes without talking. It’s less exciting when Oliver doesn’t talk. “Do something interesting.”

“Kay.” Oliver pauses the game and puts his controller and drink down. He crosses his eyes and holds out his arms in a stereotypical zombie fashion and forces blood to drip from his mouth by biting his tongue. He makes moaning noises and slowly gets up to walk towards Kellin.

“Oh no, a zombie is coming right after me, he probably wants to eat my brains!” Kellin jokes to the camera. He backs away from Oliver.

Oliver slowly stumbles towards Kellin in a drunken style, his eyes looking in opposite directions while blood drips from his mouth down his shirt.

“There’s no exit to this room, I’m trapped!” Kellin pretends to be in peril while he backs into the door.

Oliver stumble up to Kellin and grabs him.

“He’s got me!” Kellin remarks.

Oliver pretends to go after Kellin’s brain by reaching for his head.

“I’m done for!”

Instead, Oliver kisses Kellin on the cheek a few times.

“Auugh, my brains!” Kellin giggles, not even trying to act anymore.

Oliver slowly drags Kellin to the floor, continuing to kiss him.

Kellin drops the camera and kisses Oliver back.

“I love you so much.” Oliver says, grabbing Kellin into a tight hug.

“I love you too~” Kellin responds.

“You should put that video on Instagram or something.” Oliver suggests.

“With all the lovey-dovey romance that you don’t want anyone else to know about?”

“Well, that can be edited out. I’ll make Tom do it.”

“If you say so.”

“Hey, it’ll be cool for Halloween.”

“True.”

“So this means you’re okay with me now? No more fear?”

“No more fear.” Kellin says with a smile. “Besides, how could anyone be afraid of a vegan zombie anyway? What would they eat, heads of lettuce?” He teases.

Oliver rolls his eyes and bites Kellin’s neck in response.

“Hey, I thought you were a zombie, not a vampire!”

“What if I’m both?”

“I don’t see any fangs.”

“Who says vampires need fangs?”

“How else are you gonna get my blood?”

“I have more than enough blood to go around. I can bleed from my mouth at will and I get random nosebleeds a lot.” Oliver says.

“Cool?”

“It’s kinda cool, yeah.”

“Does it ever get annoying?” Kellin asks.

“Eh, nah. Just another thing I’m used to. Helps to wear dark colors a lot.” Oliver says.

“I didn’t plan for that, so all my clothes I brought are gonna be ruined.” Kellin says.

“You can have some of mine.” Oliver says. “Are you feeling better from earlier?”

“Better?”

“As in, are you in the mood?”

“For...sex?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah, I actually am.”

“You wanna get fucked in the ass by a zombie?” Oliver offers.

“As long as it’s you~” Kellin grins.

“Who else would it be?” Oliver smirks.

“Exactly~” Kellin giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of few instances of someone cumming from having their intestines rubbing against their cock.
> 
> Also no pissing for once. Sad.


End file.
